Medietas
---- Medietas (メディエタス medietasu) is the renowned God of Light (ゴッド オフ リト goddo ofu rito) and the creator of the mysterious Light God Slayer Magic after having dabbled in the arts of Light Magic long enough to create his own style and variant of God Slayer Magic that would be associated with his element. A master user of Light Magic, Medietas is infact one of the earliest known users of the mystical magic and so has been able to perfect and fully expertise himself with it, becoming one with the light that he was born from to take down enemies swiftly with the amazing power of light. During his slumber after having created Earth Land with his fellow deities and the aid of the Elder Spirits, Medietas was brought back down from the heavens by an occultist who used his young adult son as the vessel for Medietas to be entrapped in. Having been trapped in the body of a young adult, Medietas has slowly been able to recover his identity by changing the features of the boy as he slowly regains his power becoming more and more like himself the more he is within the young man's boy, before ultimately becoming just half the deity that he is known to be. Over the years, Medietas has been able to adjust the young adult's body with his own power, still possessing the same deity powered abilities that he was able to use in his former and original body, though having gone through so many changes to do so has also taken a toll on the body in turn. With complete control over light and such, Medietas is one tough deity to face in combat during the times of daylight where the sun shines the brightest to power Medietas' Light God Slayer Magic. Though being stuck in the human form, Medietas has now claimed the body for his own and can freely switch between his human vessel form and into his true deity form which is his original body, having waited for centuries for enough power to strengthen him to do such acts, Medietas does also suffer from Earth Land viruses and infections just like all humans compared to his deity company which are immune to such things, all because of his connection woth a human body even though that it too doesn't effect his own god like identity. This doesn't stop him from proving his worth for he continues to fight against the other gods in the form he has with ease, finding no problem in taking down any race that could be twice or ten times his size. Making up one fifth of the Elementa Guardians, a pantheon and group of gods that were created from the elements that they bear and represent, some of the Elementa Guardians look up to Medietas as the older brother, a sort of father figure to the other Elemental gods as he 'uses his light to gude the way' for them. Understanding the strengths and weaknesses of the Elementa Guardians, Medietas is the key to defeating them if they were to ever go rogue, being the neutral party within the team since it is an odd numbered group. Keeping the peace among the members and enforcing rules on how they operate, Medeitas is nothing more than an attendant to the group as he makes sure that the Elementa Guardians stick to the laws and protect the world. With light being seen as the more of a leader's element and that it represents holiness and goodness, Medietas simply wants the world to be balanced as it should be and acts as a team member with them as they struggle to find themselves a leader for the group. Medietas' definition of balance however really means balance, meaning to equalise the good and the bad indiscriminately, for the world to be equal in man made to natural everything must be balanced for Medietas to be happy. His power over Light Magic has earned Medietas the notable title of The Brightest Star (ス ブリテスト スター su buritesuto sutaa), a name he wears with pride as he becomes a symbol of light and guidance among those that have come to hail him as both a deity and a powerful mage. In the land of Desertio, there is a small cult within it's wildlands that have information on the five elemental gods and their powers, seeing them as the tue deity pantheon of the world and have named Medietas as Saint Mediaset of the Holy Land (セーント メディエーセット オフ ス ホリー ランド seento medieesetto ofu su horii rando), the revered saviour of the cult and their teachings and his fame within the cults of Desertio which to them is named the Holy Land. When operating undercover as a human, in an appearance he uses to hide his inhuman features, Medietas uses the name Daemites (ダエミテス daemitesu) which is a simple anagram of his own name in order to conceal his identity. As a religious and deity figure, Medietas is the most neutral out of all the gods and is charged with keeping them in line to protect the world as they know it and bring balance just as how it should always be. Appearance Personality History Magic Abilities Equipment Physical Abilities Trivia